


Blood and Breath;

by i_swear_by_all_flowers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, slight star wars reference, well making out over a dead body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_swear_by_all_flowers/pseuds/i_swear_by_all_flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They move together, bodies completely synced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Breath;

Their kiss is red and hungry, and yet somehow tender, their mouths press together like two hands clasping over a knife.

Breaths mixing together as their mouths now pull apart, chests heaving, hearts pounding, hands still grasping in each other’s clothes when they look over their kill as a lioness would look over freshly killed prey.

Hannibal’s fingers lightly trace the blood patterns in Will’s shirt, they stain in the red. He wanted to pull back completely, disentangle himself, to look over Will, to see what he has become, but Hannibal could not let go. He thought, if he did, it would all disappear into smoke or mist. He did not care for either.

Instead, he moves his hands to Will’s face, left hand caressing his jaw; the other went higher, into his hair and brushing back his bloody curls.

Will’s eyes met Hannibal’s, and a small, almost shy – if either of them were still capable of that emotion with each other - smile breaks over both of their faces. They move together, their foreheads touch as they melt into each other. Will’s left hand at the back of Hannibal’s neck, his finger’s running up through Hannibal’s hair. They both moan as his right pulls at Hannibal’s hip so hard it felt they would merge together if it were possible.

Hannibal takes a half step forward, pressing himself into Will, both of his hands lowering to Will’s back.

Then Will presses their mouths together again. Their lips lock, press, and suck at each other’s.

Hannibal’s breath hitches as Will nips his bottom lip, he opens his mouth as Will traces his tongue along his lips.

Will stops, he pulls away to press his face against Hannibal’s neck.

Hannibal feels the heels of Will’s palms press into him as Will drags his hands - one up, the other down - to rest along Hannibal’s back.

Panting hot and heavy breaths, Will kisses Hannibal’s bloody throat.

Hannibal arches into the kiss, fingers digging into Will’s own back.

Will moves his hands up to Hannibal’s cheeks, he feels the blood beneath.

Will’s mouth leaves Hannibal’s skin as his thumb, now covered in hot blood, moves to paint Hannibal’s lips in the red of their becoming.

His palms rests against Hannibal’s cheeks.

“Will,” Hannibal says with a breaking voice, his words are glass and air.

“I know,” Will replies, the words falling so surely off his tongue, as if they were always this ready to escape.

Hannibal’s eyes are wide when he closes them, head bowing slightly and tilting into Will’s hand.

Hannibal breathes out as a tear falls onto Will’s thumb.

This time Hannibal kisses Will, he presses forward, his hands now pull Will’s face to his as he kisses him, soft and open-mouthed, their moans high pitch, wanting.

Will’s hands now pull up at the back of Hannibal’s shirt, Will pushes his hands under, palms splaying over Hannibal’s shoulder blades, nails lightly grazing as his hands travel down Hannibal’s back, they both moan.

Hannibal and Will hardly pull apart, but they do, they make themselves, they look at each other and they smile at what they see in the other’s eyes. 

-end

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr @ elisabethshannon.tumblr.com/post/134256182708/blood-and-breath


End file.
